csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Another Truth
Another Truth (zs_anothertruth) adalah map ketiga dari Zombie Scenario: Season 5 di Counter-Strike Online. Overview Tidak diketahui bagaimana Jack mengubah penampilannya. Siapa yang membuat ini untuk dia dan mengapa? Apa yang mereka kompromi bersama-sama? Map info Kisah Jennifer mencari tahu bagaimana Jack mengubah penampilannya dan kebenaran ditinggalkan di belakang. Goal *Menyelidiki kekuatan misterius. Tips *Melacak daerah misi dengan mengikuti petunjuk mengisyaratkan pada peta. *Tekan kunci di mana E ditampilkan, maka akan diaktifkan. *Hancurkan dinding bercahaya untuk melanjutkan permainan. Background Jennifer mendengar suara seseorang mencoba untuk menghubungi Jack melalui radio. Dia mencoba untuk menemukan lokasi mereka. Orang asing itu ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan kebenaran lain, tapi dia berjuang antara mencari kebenaran dan mendapatkan balas dendam untuk Jack. Tanggal rilis *Indonesia: 16 Desember 2015. Rare drop ; Cronobotics 53's face Costume A costume that was remade by the highly machined face of Cronobotics 53. Critical strike will increase by 4% when equipped in Zombie Scenario. Achievement Honor mission Transcripts Map 1= ; lift bergerak #''???:(kresek) Jack!...Jack!...mengikuti...perintah...Berhenti...menyerang!'' #''Jennifer: Suara apa itu? Saya pikir suara itu berasal dari radio Jack.'' #''???: (Kresek) Jack...Anda...tidak...mengirim ada (kresek)...untuk balas dendam...'' #''???: (Kresek) Jack...Jawaban (kresek)...sekarang...'' #''Jennifer: Siapa di radio? Apakah Anda orang yang membuat Jack seperti ini?'' #''Jennifer: Anda membuatnya seperti ini dan mengirimnya kepada saya, bukan?'' #''???:? (Kresek) Jennifer...(kresek) Apakah Anda...(kresek)...?'' #''Jennifer: Jawaban saya! Hei! Hei! Apa maksudmu?'' #''Jennifer: Biarkan melacak lokasi transmisi radio! Sekarang!'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Jennifer, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi..'' #''Jennifer: Jadilah tenang dan melacak lokasi! Cepat!'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Aku tahu...aku butuh sedikit waktu, tenang!'' #''Jennifer: Barangsiapa membuat Jack seperti ini..Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan!'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin:.........Itu masalah besar..'' ; lift berhenti #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Saya menemukan lokasi transmisi radio. Sinyal itu dikirim dari bendungan tidak jauh dari sini.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Tapi tampaknya menjadi masalah untuk menemukan jalan melalui fasilitas tersebut.'' #''Jennifer: Beri aku lokasi. Aku akan mengurus sisanya.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Anda masih bersemangat. Setelah Anda keluar, Anda harus tenang untuk keluar dari sana! Hati-hati!'' ; pemakaian air #''Jennifer: Satu-satunya cara yang mungkin adalah lewat air. Semua orang berhati-hati jatuh ke bawah.'' ; Jalan air #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Saya menemukan beberapa cara pintas. Anda dapat pergi ke arah bendungan tempat.'' #''Jennifer: Saya melihat. Terus memberikan saya informasi tentang posisi.'' ; Pit konstruksi raksasa #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Good job. Sekarang naik ke lift di atas sana.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk pergi sampai ke bendungan.'' #''???: (Kresek)...Jack? Jennifer? Kembali!'' #''Jennifer: Radio lagi ?! Hei! Saya menunggu Anda! Aku pergi langsung ke Anda..!'' #''???: (Kresek) Jennifer? Mendongkrak? Dimana Jack?'' #''Jennifer: Sayang Anda...Anda mengirim Jack untuk membunuh saya dan sekarang berpura-pura peduli tentang dia!'' #''Jennifer: Jack memang mati karena Anda! Karena kamu!'' #''???: (Kresek) Apa yang Anda bicarakan ?! Jack adalah...jack sudah mati?'' #''Jennifer: Aku datang untuk Jack. Hal ini karena Anda! Apakah Anda tidak bergerak!'' #''???: Luar biasa..tidak..'' ; Dekat bagian atas lubang #''Jennifer: Mereka yang keluar jauh. Semua orang hati-hati jatuh ke bawah.'' #''Jennifer: Kita bisa memanjat melalui gantung perancah pada crane.'' ; Atas lubang (di depan lift) #''Jennifer: Aku akan tiba di sana. Segera...'' |-| Map 2= ; Starting position #''Pasukan Pemimpin: bendungan itu sia-sia. Tapi masih ada jalan panjang untuk pergi.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Sekarang kita harus melewati fasilitas untuk naik ke puncak bendungan.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Untungnya, perangkat keamanan utama dapat dibuka melalui hacking, tapi kondisi sederhana harus diproses langsung.'' #''Jennifer: Saya akan melakukannya. Aku mulai ambil amunisi juga.'' ; Fasilitas keamanan bendungan #''Jennifer: Jika Anda menghancurkan papan controller, itu akan menyebabkan kelebihan beban, sehingga dapat membuka pintu. Mari kita menemukan papan pengontrol.'' ; Bagian patah lift #''???: Jennifer. Apa kamu mendengar saya?'' #''Jennifer: Sudah terlambat untuk berdoa bagi pengampunan. Sekarang saya sedang menunggu perilaku Anda!'' #''???: Tidak pengampunan, saya ingin memecahkan kesalahpahaman.'' #''Jennifer: Kesalahpahaman? Sekarang Anda ingin untuk menutupi segala sesuatu yang terjadi sebagai kesalahpahaman!'' #''???: Memang benar bahwa saya mengirim Jack untuk Anda. Tapi itu tidak membunuhmu.'' #''???: Itu untuk meyakinkan Anda untuk bergabung dengan proyek kami.'' #''Jennifer: Yakinkan? Mengatakan meyakinkan saya sambil menyembunyikan tubuh Anda?'' #''???: Aku ingin bertemu dengan Anda secara langsung, tapi saya tidak bisa karena pasukan.'' #''???: Jennifer, Jack, Laser Wing...proyek Soldier super. Kami membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Anda.'' #''Jennifer: Diam! Apa yang Anda katakan adalah tidak alasan untuk mengemis hidupnya!'' #''???: Aku akan memberitahu segalanya ketika kita bertemu. Kebenaran lain.'' #''Jennifer: Sekarang saya hampir tiba di sana, menunggu untuk Anda.'' ; Mulai daerah bendungan atas #''Pasukan Leader: Jika Anda pergi bersama bendungan ke sisi lain, ada Lift terhubung dengan sebuah heliport.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Saya tidak tahu apakah orang yang mengatakan kebenaran atau tidak, jangan pergi ke sana.'' #''Jennifer: Untuk alasan apapun, tujuan apa pun, saya harus mengambil tanggung jawab Jack.'' #''Jennifer: Mengapa penampilan Jack menjadi seperti itu .. Mengapa dia ingin membunuh saya ..'' ; Dam 1 (switch) #''Jennifer: Pintu tidak terbuka? Bagaimana melakukan itu?'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Aku gagal untuk hack! Sistem keamanan tempat tampaknya menjadi berbeda dan jauh dari sini.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Mari kita pergi ke sisi lain.'' #''???: Aku akan membantu Anda.'' #''Jennifer: Bagaimana Anda?! Apakah Anda mendengarkan komunikasi kita?'' #''???: Untuk keamanan anda. Aku tahu kau tidak percaya padaku.'' #''???: Meskipun demikian, aku orang yang ditingkatkan program keamanan. Lebih lanjut tertunda dan bisa berbahaya!'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Sekarang saya tidak bisa hack melalui firewall dari pintu. Bisakah Anda menemukan cara lain?'' #''???: Aku sudah berada di sana dan orang-orang yang dekat! Jangan biarkan menunda..Tunggu sedikit!'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Dari apa yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Sekarang saya tidak tahu apa yang akan menangkap?'' #''Jennifer:...........'' #''Sistem Hacked'' #''???: Selesai! Ayo aku bergerak! Jangan ragu-ragu!'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Tidak, apa? Tampaknya mencurigakan. Anda sebaiknya berhati-hati. Hal ini dapat perangkap.'' #''???: Apakah lebih aman daripada hanya tampaknya memukul perangkap?'' #''Jennifer: Itu...Oke... Pokoknya, saya tidak tahu lagi sebelum mencoba untuk melanjutkan.'' #''Pasukan Pemimpin: Hati-hati. Semuanya penuh dengan rahasia yang tidak diketahui.'' ; Dam 2 #''Jennifer: Rail hati-hati dan bergerak. Kita hampir sampai.'' ; Di depan lift #''Jennifer: Sekarang naik kapal ke heliport. Bergegas!'' |-| Map 3= ; Heliport #''Jennifer: Saya disini. Sekarang aku datang! Tidak ada alasan!'' #''Kedelai: Anda berada di sini. Aku sudah menunggumu.'' #''Jennifer: Peneliti Kedelai ?! Apakah Anda...Dia yang mengutus Jack ?!'' #''Kedelai: Ya...Itu tugas Jack...Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jack mendengar bahwa Anda datang.'' #''Kedelai: Saya pikir Jack mampu meyakinkan Anda.'' #''Jennifer: Mengapa...Karena apa..!'' #''Kedelai: Maaf. Saya juga bekerja langsung ketika Anda berada pada risiko.'' #''Kedelai: Aku dikirim untuk bekerja dengan orang lain.'' #''Kedelai: Huh? Itu...'' #''Kedelai: Ini berbahaya! Dia sudah tiba! Cepat! Cepat! Serangan pada tubuh!'' ; Boss appeared #''Chronobotics 53: Di sini Anda! Mematikannya..Kalian tidak akan bertahan.'' #'' Chronobotics 53: Die sekarang!'' ; Boss startup #''Kedelai: Yah, mereka sudah zombie!'' #''Kedelai: Saya pikir helikopter tidak akan bisa turun karena zombie. Orang-orang ini perlu dibersihkan.'' #''Kedelai: Aku akan berjuang bersama-sama!'' ; Bos 5% HP #''Chronobotics 53: Ahahak! Orang-orang ini....Uhh..'' #''Kedelai: Saya pikir dia datang untuk membatasi. Bunuh dia dan keluar dari sini!'' ; Setelah bos meninggal #''Jennifer: Apa terjadi sih? Apa rakasa ini?'' #''Kedelai: Jauhkan tinggal di sini akan berbahaya. Setelah Anda mendapatkan di helikopter. Saya akan memberitahu Anda segala sesuatu.'' #''Kedelai: Kau dan aku adalah ancaman bagi musuh...Dan kisah nyata Dr. Rex tertinggal...'' Gallery loadingbg_zs_anothertruth1.png|Loading Background loadingbg_zs_anothertruth2.png|Ditto loadingbg_zs_anothertruth3.png|Ditto File:Guillotine_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *Beberapa bagian dari bab ini menyerupai bab Surface Tension dan Apprehension dalam Half-Life. Beberapa bagian lain menyerupai Splash. *Ini adalah bab kedua dalam Zombie Skenario yang memiliki 3 ikon peta yang berbeda dan latar belakang 3 pemuatan untuk setiap. *Ini adalah bab ketiga Zombie Skenario untuk fitur beberapa peta setelah Omen dan Memories. *Ini juga merupakan bab Zombie Skenario ketiga yang terdiri hanya 1 putaran setelah Threat dan Panic Room. Kategori:Maps Kategori:Zombie Scenario map